Piedra Angular
by Spectral Fairy
Summary: Cap 3, up! Si suspiraste con el amor adolescente de "Sincronizados", te enfureciste con la negación de Hermione por Sirius en "40 semanas" y me odiaste por no subir una continuación con todos los detalles de esta peculiar relación... ¡Esta es tu historia! Pero indagada por nada menos que... Chan! pasen, lean y no se olviden del review.
1. Prólogo

**PIEDRA ANGULAR**

* * *

**Notas Fairy: **Si, soy yo. Si, es la continuación de _40 semanas_, que era la continuación de _Sincronizados. _No es ninguna broma… No tengo nada que decir en mi defensa por estos casi 3 años de ausencia. Pero que se le va a hacer, me llegó la inspiración y aquí estoy… Tranquilos que esta vez he vuelto para terminar la historia. Nos leemos al final, disfruten tanto o más que yo.

* * *

_**Prologo: Vuela Pluma**_

-¡No me importa cómo, por qué medio o si tienes que revivir al mismísimo Innombrable para relatar esa historia…!-.

Su jefe salpicaba saliva con cada palabra. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se repetía la misma canción. Rita lo escuchaba con aburrimiento y no con el miedo del principio; solo en algunas ocasiones el Director del Profeta conseguía que enarcara una ceja o se estremeciera levemente.

-¡…Es en serio Skeeter, consigue esa historia. Ya no me importan los crímenes o las atrocidades de esa lunática de Lestrange. –Arrugó un montón de pergaminos que estaban en su escritorio-.

-¡Hey, me costó mucho conseguir eso! –Exclamó Rita por vez primera, como saliendo de un letargo-.

-¡…Que hizo que una cantidad de muggles se lanzaran al metro! –Lanzó las notas al papelero- ¡…Que quemó un hogar de ancianos! –Apuntó al papelero con su varita- ¡…Que controla a los niños para que dañen a sus padres! –Le prendió fuego al papelero y Rita no podía esconder su consternación; observaba a su jefe con la boca abierta- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! -Su jefe la miró con severidad, aun apuntando al papelero con su varita- ¡Tienes un mes! -Rita abrió los ojos como platos, sin terminar de entender-.

-¿Un mes? –Le preguntó incrédula, pero al instante le sonrió con burla- ¿…Si no he podido conseguir esa historia en tres años, que le hace pensar que la tendré en un mes?-.

Su jefe la observó encolerizado, se levantó de su escritorio con un estrépito que sobresaltó a Rita y la amenazó con el dedo.

-Tienes un mes o te quedas fuera del Profeta. ¡Y no me vengas con esa sonrisa burlona! Tengo un montón de nuevos vacantes; ya no eres la reportera estrella, estás perdiendo el toque Skeeter. Años atrás no habrías demorado ni una semana en demostrar que la muchacha está viva-.

Rita tragó saliva, pero no dejó que su jefe viera lo asustada que se sentía. Se levantó de la silla y lo miró con decisión.

-Seis meses –Le exigió-.

-¡Uno!-.

-Cinco –Con el mismo tono autoritario-.

-¡Uno!-.

-¡Cuatro! –Le gritó ella, golpeando la mesa-.

-¡Uno y ni uno más!-.

-¡Está bien, tres!–.

Y le tendió la mano, su jefe le sonrió complacido, pero apenas Rita lo soltó, reaccionó con gesto confundido; Rita no le dio tiempo de replicar, ya se encontraba fuera de la oficina.

-¡Vámonos Bozo! –Le gritó al fotógrafo que la esperaba fuera de la oficina-.

Bozo dormitaba con los brazos cruzados, las piernas extendidas, su cabeza completamente apoyada sobre la pared y la boca entreabierta.

-¿Ya nos despidieron? –Preguntó sobresaltado, poniéndose en pie-.

-No idiota, pero si no conseguimos esa historia de aquí a tres meses, estamos fuera. –Rita siguió caminando, sin mirarlo- …Si nuestro jefe supiera que no he podido conseguir esa maldita historia porque…-.

-¿Por qué esa chica sabe que eres una animaga? –Terminó Bozo por ella, y Rita lo miró furiosa, como si él tuviera la culpa de ello-.

-La señorita sabelotodo me ha complicado las cosas; -Reconoció de mala gana- tendremos que cambiar de táctica, hacer algo distinto, que nos dé resultados distintos… -Se paró en seco y fijó la vista en Bozo, pero sin mirarlo realmente- ¿Chantaje? No, claro que no... ¿Y si lanzamos una difamación? Siempre funciona… ¡No, no!-.

Rita se quitó sus lentes con violencia, histérica. Bozo la observó con aprensión, sin saber que hacer o decir; tomó aire y le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la espalda. Que ella no consiguiera la historia era lo mismo que él se quedara sin trabajo.

-Porque no le dices al jefe que…

-¿Qué soy una animaga? ¿Qué la señorita perfecta con solo 15 años me descubrió y, que desde ese día no he podido escribir nada decente porque me tiene en amenaza? –Casi le escupió- ¿Estás loco? ¡Se llevaría la historia del siglo!, por Merlín, ¡yo misma escribiría mi historia si no tuviera miedo de ir a dar a Azkaban! –Rita guardó silencio y volvió a ceñirse los lentes- Por primera vez tendré que conseguir una historia de buena manera –Lo dijo con voz verdaderamente afectada- Todo por mantener nuestro empleo…-.

-…Y el dinero –Agregó Bozo, con tono importante-.

_-"La real historia entre el bello y la bestia."_ –Rezó Rita con aire soñador- …Sería un gran título ¿no, Bozo?- La sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro –En mis buenos tiempos lo habría sido, además de éxito en ventas. Ahora será: _"La real historia entre el cantante de rock Sirio Black y la afamada auror, Hermione Granger"_ –Rita tomó aire, cerró los ojos y se llevó un dedo a la sien. Bozo lo observó como un buen signo- ...A no ser que… -Su asistente lanzó un resoplido y notó un fuego de desquició sus ojos- ¿Qué fue lo último que conseguiste averiguar de Lestrange? -Bozo parpadeó unos segundos ¿para qué quería saber eso Rita si al jefe lo que le interesaba era Sirius Black y Hermione Granger? -¡Rápido, que no podemos perder ni un segundo! –Lo atizó, a lo que dio un respingo-.

-Ya te lo dije, que la han visto otra vez. En el mismo sitio ese en el que seguimos a la parejita del año. ¿Recuerdas? Sirio con Rosmerta cenando en el restaurant _El Quijote_, pero tú estabas obsesa con que se trataba de Granger-.

-Y lo era –Le respondió Rita con obstinación- …No tengo la prueba, pero… -Lo observó un segundo y le respondió sin paciencia- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¿Dónde había aparecido con anterioridad Lestrange?-.

-En York, donde Black hizo el concierto de despedida junto a las brujas de Macbeth-.

-¿Y antes de eso? –Rita no esperó a que su barrigudo asistente le respondiera- …En el puente de la torre, justo cuando seguíamos a Hermione y Sirius-.

Bozo no dijo nada, pero aquella vez también era Rosmerta. Realmente no existían pruebas fehacientes que Hermione Granger estuviera con vida. De todas formas, y en el caso de que ella estuviera viva, Bozo iba entiendo a lo que se refería Rita; lo que no entendía es cómo no se había dado cuenta antes. Lo atribuyó a la desesperación y al miedo de ser nuevamente una desempleada.

-¿Y cuándo fue la primera vez que vimos a Bellatrix, después de siglos de no verle ni el pelo? –Le preguntó a Bozo, mordiéndose el labio con sensación a triunfo- ¿No te parece extraño que Lestrange apareciese justo cuando se avistó por primera vez a Granger, en Italia, supuestamente muerta? –Rita junto sus manos, como si amasara algo entre ellas-.

-Pero es un rumor, no existen pruebas de que Hermione Granger esté viva –Se vio en la necesidad de recordárselo-.

-Mejor para nosotros, será una historia que valdrá por dos, y sé exactamente cómo conseguirla. –Le dijo convencida, y ese fuego que la caracterizaba hizo que él también se sintiera entusiasmado- Primero averiguaremos para qué quiere Lestrange a la parejita ideal, el resto será fácil. Ven, volvamos dentro-.

-¿Qué? Pero si dijiste que…-.

-Tenemos que hablar con el jefe, hay una historia que captara la atención de más de uno de nuestros interesados –Rita le sonrió mostrando sus dientes de oro- ¿Qué me dices del nombre _Marius_, Bozo? –Le preguntó a su barrigudo asistente que no hizo más que mirarla ceñudo-.

* * *

**Notas Spectral's: **Y? les gusta la intervención de esta odiosa reportera? Les gustó como pinta el comienzo? Esperen a leer el primer capitulo! Les gustará más. Déjenme sus lindos reviews, sus follows, y favoritos. Me harán inmensamente feliz.

_**S **_p**e**_C _t_r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	2. Capitulo 1: Viva o muerta

**Notas Fairy**: Yupiiii, estoy muy contenta; por sus reviews, sus mensajes privados, follows, favoritos y por ver lectores antiguos volver a un hilo que comencé a publicar el 2011. Con lágrimas en los ojos, les dejo el primer capítulo de este comienzo del fin o fin del comienzo… Depende de que fic se leyeron primero (jajaj) nos leemos al final.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Viva o muerta**_

* * *

-¡Por enésima vez no, Sirius! -Elevó la voz Moody, ya acalorado- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decirlo?-.

-¡Cada vez que te lo pregunte! –Le respondió en el mismo tono- …No veo por qué no, si lo mantendremos en secreto-.

-Porque es demasiado arriesgado. Recuerda la cantidad de memorias que tuvimos que modificar cuando Hermione dio a luz en ese hospital, -Le dio una mirada reprobatoria- y cuando se les ocurrió salir a ese restaurant, -Chascó la lengua- y esa vez que te acompañó al concierto en York –Lo apuntó con el dedo, acusándolo y haciendo que Sirius enrojeciera- …Ya es suficiente con que ande una versión en miniatura de ustedes por ahí –Dijo por último, como poniéndole la guinda a la torta-.

Moody no hizo más que nombrar al hijo de Sirius y su semblante se transformó. Pasó rápidamente de labios y ceño fruncido, a una sonrisa embobada y ojos brillosos.

-Es lindo ¿verdad? –Le dijo con ternura, reconociendo que Regulus era una copia de él y Hermione; con su pelo negro azulado, pero con el indomable pelo de su madre, además de sus ojos castaños- Ya está aprendiendo andar en escoba, -Que orgulloso se sentía- pero Mio aún tiene la esperanza de que se interese por las runas antiguas. –Enarcó las cejas como si eso fuera posible- Le cuenta un sinfín de historias en que… -Pero se interrumpió de pronto ante la mirada hosca de su jefe. Tosió con bochorno y volvió rápidamente a su tono defensivo- …Si fuese por mí Moody lo haría sin tu consentimiento, pero Hermione insiste en tu permiso. Y no me eches en cara todas esas salidas… -Se ruborizó y tuvo que desviar la mirada- …Que han sido pocas –Le recordó como si con eso disminuyera la gravedad, pero como Ojoloco no decía nada, explotó- ¡No puedo tener escondida a mi familia todo el tiempo!, ¡somos seres humanos por Merlín! –Se defendió- …lo del hospital fue un lamentable episodio, es cierto –Reconoció Sirius, y recordó cómo hacia 3 años, Regulus había nacido- Pero no esperaba entrada más triunfal de mi hijo a este mundo –Infló el pecho, cosa que molesto más a Moody-.

-¡No, y punto! No tienen mi permiso para casarse. No mientras esa arpía ande suelta. Y qué bueno que Hermione tenga el respeto y la cabeza fría que a ti te hace falta. Porque sé que todas esas metidas de pata, son por ti y no por ella –Puntualizó Moody- …Entrada triunfal –Masculló, y su ojo mágico se movió de un lado a otro, reprobando a Sirius, pero al instante cambio el tono para preguntar como quien no quiere la cosa, si la escoba en la que estaba aprendiendo a volar, era en la que él le había regalado-.

Sirius sonrió alegré y asintió con la cabeza, pero al momento se recuperó de otro ataque de ternura. Apretó los labios molesto y volvió al gesto de enfado. Odiaba sobremanera que le hicieran ver que era un imprudente, cuando él se veía como un temerario. Pero que alabaran a Hermione por un lado, lo calmaba. A veces.

-Bien sabes que he hecho lo posible por encontrar a mi querida prima, Moody-.

-Y nosotros también. –Le recordó el jefe de la Orden- Es astuta y tiene gente que la protege, gente de la que no estamos enterados. Un matrimonio como el tuyo se sabría Sirius, de un modo u otro…-

_-Un matrimonio con una mujer que murió hace años y que sigue muerta para el mundo, pero que Bellatrix busca_ –Lo parodió Sirius, dándole a entender que no era la primera vez que se lo decía-.

-Si lo tienes tan claro, no veo porqué sigues hostigándome –Le espetó- …Sabrá Merlín para qué quiere esa mujer a la madre de tu hijo, pero para algo bueno no es-.

Sirius tragó saliva nervioso. La verdad era que ni Hermione ni él sabían para qué la quería Bellatrix, pero algo referente al viaje en el tiempo tenía que ser. Viaje que nadie; además de Harry, él y la misma Hermione estaban enterados. La Orden no podía saberlo, bajo ningún medio.

-Entiendo que lo que haces es por el bien de todos Alastor, pero no apruebo que no nos permitas casarnos. Hermione no me lo dice, pero sé que le hace mucha ilusión –Le dijo dolido antes de abrir la puerta y pasar airadamente ante un confuso Remus Lupin-.

-¿Qué? –Le preguntó Moody de malos modos a la mirada inquisitiva de Remus- ¿Tú también quieres casarte?-.

-Ya lo estoy –Le respondió afablemente Lupin y le mostró la argolla de su mano izquierda. Moody gruño y se sentó en su escritorio-.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?-.

-Te lo diré enseguida, ya vuelvo–.

Le dijo cerrando la puerta y corriendo tras su amigo. Lo encontró tomándose un café.

-Moody volvió a rechazar mi petición de matrimonio –Le contó Sirius sin esperar a que su amigo le preguntara– No sé para qué sigo preguntando, si ya sé que me dirá que no-.

-Porque eres un testarudo –Le respondió él con una cálida sonrisa y unos golpecitos en la espalda-Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara, y al quitarlas le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo- …También puede ser, claro, que como te lo niegan tanto, tú, bueno... Ya entiendes –Remus no terminó la oración, pero ambos sabían lo que quería decir. Sirius se sentía molesto y no quiso darle la razón-.

-¿Por qué no hemos encontrado a Bellatrix, siendo que tenemos el mejor olfato? –Le preguntó con seriedad, y ambos rieron-.

-Tonks no piensa lo mismo, dice que mi nariz no distingue lo bueno de lo malo, que no le permite usar perfume –Volvieron a reír- …Lo haremos, te lo aseguro, la atraparemos. Todos se pasean tranquilos por las calles, pero yo no podré hacerlo hasta que demos con ella; además de que Tonks solo habla de lo hermosa que sería la boda de su primo –Sirius le sonrió-.

-¿De qué querías hablar con Moody? –Quiso saber, y la pregunta puso nervioso a Lupin-.

-Oh, nada muy importante-.

-Vamos, Lunático-.

-Te dije que nada importante –Respondió él con firmeza-.

-Al menos podrías inventarte algo –Le dijo ceñudo- …Anda dime, ¿tiene que ver con el retrato espía en los moteles? –Le preguntó con picardía, pero como vio que Remus no se soltaba, entendió que era algo más serio- …Es el Profeta, ¿verdad?-.

Remus lo miró unos segundos, y con resignación le tendió una copia no oficial de un número sin publicar. Era una imagen de Hermione más joven, bajo el título de _"¿viva o muerta? La Orden del Fénix y sus motivos para encubrirlo"_. Antes de ponerse de pie y salir como un bólido al periodico, Remus le quitó el diario y lo empujó de vuelta a la silla.

-Por eso quería hablar con Moody antes. –Le explicó- Impedí que este número saliera, "por los daños y prejuicios que ocasionaría a los seres queridos de la difunta Hermione". –Fingió con voz afectada- Asique cálmate, de no ser que tenemos buenos contactos en ese periódico infame, esto ya habría visto la luz-.

-¿Por qué el Profeta no la deja tranquila? ¡Me tienen harto!-.

-Por ti, Sirius, por ti. La gente está obsesionada con que fingió su muerte para poder estar tranquila contigo. Todo porque los vieron juntos en esa fuente cuando Hermione dio a luz –Sirius observó a su amigo, le habría encantado que eso fuera cierto y que en vez de eso no fuera por miedo a que Bellatrix acabara con ella y su hijo-.

-¿Quién fue el que escribió esto? Esa Skeeter de seguro-.

-No, Skeeter no escribe más que de Lestrange. Esta vez se trata de un tal _Marius_ –Sirius Lo miró extrañado a lo que Remus le respondió:- Ni idea quién es-.

Se quedó mirando a Lupin, pensaba que ya antes el Profeta había escrito una que otra cosa de Hermione, nada muy agresivo. Pero aquel artículo era peligroso, pronto un deseo de querer acribillar a hechizos a alguien comenzó a bullir en él.

-¡¿Es que la gente no puede vivir con los chismes del amorío de Sirio Black y Rosmerta?! –Explotó, como si todas las fotografías y salidas ficticias que tenía que hacer con ella fueran en vano, además de traerle uno que otro problema con su mujer- Esto no le hará gracia a Hermione... ¿Qué esperabas conseguir de Moody? –Quiso saber-.

-Que le pusiera freno a esto. Es peligroso que se alimente las sospechas de la gente, que se siga haciendo público, sobre todo con Bellatrix suelta-.

Sirius le encontró toda la razón a su amigo, lo tomó del brazo y casi lo arrastro hasta el despecho de Moody. Aquello tenía que terminar, o si no, nunca podría casarse o llevar una vida tranquila con su familia. Pero antes de entrar a la oficina de la que acaba de salir, se paró en seco.

-Dijiste que los buenos contactos que tenías te habían conseguido el periódico –Lo miró fijo y Remus arrugo el ceño, claramente exasperado- ¿Quién es? No será…-.

-¿Qué importa quién sea? –Le soltó su amigo- Deberías de estar agradecido, nada más- Lupin tomó el pomo de la puerta, pero Sirius no le permitió el paso. Quería saber. Remus chascó la lengua y antes de quitarle el brazo, le respondió molesto- …Fue Ron-.

Sirius se quedó unos segundos plantado en la puerta. Remus le había dicho que tendría que estar agradecido, pero solo se sentía impotente ¿porqué tenía Ron, que estar pendiente de su mujer? Porque era de él, ¡de él! ¿Acaso Ron ya no tenía una mujer y un hijo también? Que se ocupara de ellos entonces.

-¿Quieres entrar Sirius? –Le pidió Lupin, que ya le había entregado el diario a su jefe. Sirius fue a sentarse y al momento de soltar la puerta, se dio cuenta de la fuerza con que la sostenía. Si, estaba enojado.

-Vamos Alastor, no has dicho una palabra-.

Moody llevaba un rato con la vista fija en el diario. Remus y Sirius se mantuvieron en silencio, expectantes a lo que él pudiese decir; Moody llevó su único ojo bueno a Lupin y luego a Sirius.

-No podemos evitar todo lo que escriban los diarios –Les explicó- …Tampoco podemos cerrar el Profeta –Se le adelantó a Sirius que había hecho el intento de abrir la boca- …Ni tampoco encerrar a ese reportero –Agrego adelantándose a Remus- Sea quien sea-.

-Pero tampoco lo podemos dejar estar, Moody –Le respondió Sirius con indignación-.

-Esto es peligroso para Hermione, para la familia de Sirius –Agregó Remus-.

-¿Y creen que me gusta quedarme de brazos cruzados? –Moody los fulminó con la mirada- ¡No podemos hacer un ataque directo porque sería reconocer que lo que escriben es cierto, con un demonio! –Moody se paseó por su despacho- De la forma que sea, esto lo hacen para que hagamos un movimiento-.

-Si no hacemos nada, es lo mismo que dejarles el camino libre para que sigan escribiendo, alimentando las especulaciones; y si hacemos algo es lo mismo que delatarnos –Reflexionó con monotonía Remus-.

Se quedaron los tres en silencio, observando la joven imagen de Hermione en el Profeta. Sirius pensaba en lo dicho por Remus; tenía razón, pero y si…

-Depende de la manera en que actuemos –Moody y Remus lo miraron- …Dejemos que publiquen esta historia, dejemos que aviven el fuego. Es más, brindémosle ayuda-.

-¿De qué éstas hablando? –Le preguntó Lupin con una ceja alzada-.

-Que utilicemos esto en nuestro beneficio. Mientras más cerca, mejor –Miró a su amigo con saña- No dijiste que tenías un buen contacto, bueno que él nos mantenga informados-.

Remus seguía viéndolo con expresión de no entender, o más bien, de no poder creer en su amigo.

-No, ya sé a lo que quieres llegar –Lo atajó Moody- Es arriesgado, ¿estás seguro?-.

-Hermione estará de acuerdo conmigo-.

-¿Quieren explicarme? –Pidió Lupin un tanto molesto-.

-Sirius quiere dar pistas falsas a través del Profeta para atrapar a Bellatrix –Le informó Moody-.

Lupin no dijo nada, solo miró con preocupación a su amigo, pero Sirius se veía más preocupado que él. Entendía que era la única vía que podían tomar, y esperaba que fuera la que lo llevase a tener una vida tranquila.

-No, es demasiado peligroso –Dijo Moody como si se lo hubiese pensado mejor-.

-¿Qué es demasiado peligroso? –Pregunto Harry al entrar al despacho-.

-¿Y tú no tocas la puerta? –Le recriminó Moody molesto, y le tiró el número no publicado del Profeta a la cara. Harry no se mostró sorprendido por la cálida bienvenida, le dio una hojeada al número y se puso tan airado como los demás. Lupin le resumió la situación-.

-No, no estoy de acuerdo Sirius –Le dijo a su padrino- Es demasiado riesgoso, Moody tiene razón-.

-No sé qué más hacer –Se sinceró Sirius- Estoy harto de tener que mantener escondida a mi familia, de tener que escuchar los regaños de Moody porque salimos a escondidas a algún sitio –El aludido gruño- Quiero acabar con esto de una buena vez. Estoy seguro que Hermione lo aprobara-.

-Por supuesto que lo hará, confía en ti –Le espetó Harry, poniendo en evidencia la ventaja del plan de su padrino-.

-Tú también lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar –Lo increpó Sirius que no quería dar su brazo a torcer-.

Se miraron molestos, pero la mirada de Harry se suavizó. Sirius entendió que su ahijado le encontraba la razón, él también haría lo mismo, y que Ginny también lo seguiría en sus decisiones.

Se decidió que Sirius hablaría con su mujer y, que prontamente les diera su respuesta, ellos verían si liberaban o no el número del Profeta.

Ya era de noche cuando Sirius llegó a su casa entre gritos de alegría de su hijo. Puso al corriente a Hermione mientras ella tomaba un baño y él se quedaba con su hijo.

-Ah, pero mira qué guapa ha salido mami –Le dijo con voz de niño a su pequeño Regulus, con el que jugaba en la cama. Tenía que esconder el tono real de picardía. Ambos miraron a Hermione con cara de enamorados-.

-Sabes que apoyo tu decisión –Le dijo ella al salir del baño mientras se secaba el pelo, Sirius sonrió triunfante, sabía que Mio no pondría objeción- …Si es un plan tuyo por supuesto que será arriesgado –Su sonrisa vaciló un momento- Pero sé que no permitirías que nada nos pasara –Asintió con la sonrisa firme nuevamente-.

-Agua, mami, agua –Le pedía Regulus, y Hermione se sacudió el cabello para salpicar a su hijo, y hacerlo reir-.

-…Fue lo mismo que les dije a ellos; -Agregó Sirius- que los cuidaría más si seguíamos adelante con esto, que no me hacía gracias utilizar tu nombre, pero que estarías de acuerdo si eso significaba atrapar a Bellatrix-.

Hermione se sentó en la cama junto a sus dos hombres, se quedó viendo los ojos grises de Sirius y sin ningún preámbulo lo besó. Sirius tardó un segundo en tomarla por los hombros, disfrutó del calor que aun despedía del baño y la humedad de su piel.

-No, _mía_ mamá –Saltó Regulus, con el ceño fruncido en medio de ambos-.

Sirius soltó a Hermione sonriendo, ya se había acostumbrado a los besos interrumpidos con su mujer a causa de Regulus. Aun así, le gustaba cuando Hermione hacía esos gestos de amor de la nada.

-No, es _"Mio" –_Lo corrigió él- Y la mamá es_ "mía"_ –Le respondió Sirius con cara divertida, solo para hacerlo enfadar, y lo logró-.

-Sirius… -Lo reprendió Hermione escondiendo una sonrisa- Tiene 2 años y tú…-.

-Ya, ya… -La atajó él, que no quería escuchar el número- Voy a escribirle a Alastor que estás de acuerdo –Le dijo levantándose de la cama y tendiéndole a Regulus en sus brazos- …Algo huele mal por aquí-.

-Es tu turno Sirio Black –Le exigió ella devolviéndole a Regulus- …Yo le escribo a Alastor-.

-A ver Regulus, -Le habló serio a su hijo que estaba entre las manos de Hermione y él- ¿con quién quieres ir?-.

-Mami –Dijo con su rostro de manzanita, tendiéndole las manitas a Hermione con una sonrisa que la hizo derretir-.

-¿Cómo podrías negarte? –Le dijo Sirius a una desarmada Hermione que se comía a besos a su hijo- Después de todo se parece a mí –Hermione lo miró con una ceja alzada- …Déjame unos besos a mí para esta noche, ¿sí? –Le pidió antes de salir con un guiño- Porque el de hace un rato…-.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano demostrando que había estado medianamente aceptable. Hermione, con los labios fruncidos le lanzó un almohadón con mucha fuerza a la cara, pero sin signos de estar molesta, si no, todo lo contrario. Cuando el almohadón cayó al suelo, el que primero rió fue Regulus, lo siguieron Sirius y Hermione.

* * *

**Notas Spectral's**: No se a ustedes, pero a mí me encanta como pinta esto (suspiro de enamorada…) Pero vamos a lo importante. Como les decía en el principio, estoy muy agradecida por los reviews; asique comienzo: _**lobita22, Madamme M, Guest, Chanita23, xaica, Sakura Haruhi Otonashi, panchypotter… **_Para los que tenga cuenta, les responderé por privado, para los que no, un beso enorme. Ya me escribirán que tal este capítulo, si?

_**S**_p **e**_C_t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	3. Capitulo 2: ¿Casualidad?

**Notas Spectral's****: **Queridos y queridas. Disfruten, lean, imaginen y no se olviden del review. Los veo al final. Besos!

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¿…Casualidad? **

* * *

Sirius no se encontraba del mejor ánimo en esa reunión de emergencia. Su enorme pájaro lo había interrumpido en pleno acto con su mujer.

Le lanzó palabrotas, zapatos, ropa y hasta su propia varita, pero Cygnus se quedó ahí, obstinado y graznando; no le permitió consumar lo que habían empezado, y Hermione -aunque tan deseosa como él- decidió que era lo mejor. Después de todo, su sentido del deber traspasaba todo lo demás, pensó Sirius enfurruñado.

Pero él no era el único con cara larga. Lupin y Harry estaban con igual o peor rostro. Moody era el único que se salvaba; ya que no se podía diferenciar si tenía un buen o mal rostro, simplemente se veía igual.

-¿Cómo accionaremos?, ese periódico saldrá en un par de horas –Les informó a todos-.

-Dejémoslo estar como dijo Sirius –Habló Lupin en medio de un bostezo y restregándose el ojo derecho- …En dos días tendré un escrito en nombre de la Orden, una respuesta en nuestra defensa. Tonks tiene un toque especial para el drama –Les explicó con una media sonrisa- …Dirá que el Profeta es un insensible por tratar la memoria de Hermione de esa manera, sobre todo ese reportero…-.

-_Marius-_.

-Ese. Gracias Sirius… Y que no se dan cuenta de todo el dolor que le causan a sus cercanos y blablabla –Finalizó Remus en medio de otro bostezo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, así no levantaremos sospechas –Dijo Harry-.

-Después de esa respuesta les enviaremos a un embustero, un hombre con lealtad más que para el oro y de venta fácil. –Agregó Sirius- …Que les dé las pistas falsas-.

-Mundungus –Dijeron todos a coro, a lo que Moody asintió-.

-¿Podemos volver a dormir? –Quiso saber Kingsley, pero se arrepintió de haber preguntado-.

-Por supuesto que no. –Respondió Moody secamente- El único que puede regresar es Lupin que tiene que escribir esa respuesta-.

Todos refunfuñaron y miraron con resentimiento al hombre-lobo. Se fueron a sus respectivos puestos. Sirius pensó en su cama, en Hermione… En lo bien que estaban. Pero no, ya tendría tiempo para eso.

Cuando finalmente salió el número del Profeta, todos los miembros de la Orden se esparcieron por distintos lugares para ver la reacción de la gente y por si Bellatrix hacía alguna aparición.

Algunos mostraban tal cara de indignación que uno podría pensar que tirarían el diario, pero no. Se dirigían a las páginas internas para seguir con la noticia.

Por todas partes se escuchaba a la gente cuchichear, que no podía ser cierto que una de las Brujas más inteligentes de su época -bruja que ayudó al gran Harry Potter a acabar con el Innombrable- hubiese muerto. Realmente daba para pensar.

Como también había gente que creía que era solo mala prensa y que querían aprovecharse de la memoria de la pobre chiquilla -que ayudo al héroe- para hablar mal de la Orden del Fénix. Esas mismas personas luego compraron dos ejemplares más, seguramente para enviárselo a alguien.

-Ya sabía yo que esto encendería el morbo de la comunidad –Le dijo Sirius a Hermione al llegar a casa- …Estoy agotado-.

Se desplomó en el sofá y al mismo tiempo Crookshanks salió pitando de debajo. Sirius lo observó con extrañeza y reparó en su cola.

-Reg le cortó unos pelos con la tijera –Le informó Hermione. Sirius dio una carcajada, pero ante la mirada severa de su mujer, se calló- …No es gracioso, podría haberse hecho daño. No entiendo cómo las agarro-.

-No es primera vez que Regulus da señales de magia. Lo curioso es que Crookshanks siga aguantándole todo –Volvió a reír, y Hermione también-.

-¿Algún rastro de Bellatrix? –Le preguntó ella mientras le quitaba los zapatos y hacía aparecer un recipiente con agua caliente. Sirius no respondió, cerró los ojos y disfrutó de las caricias de su mujer- No me hables de ella, ahora no… -Unos sonidos de goce salieron de su boca- Tú si sabes Mio, si… Ahh, ohh... ¿Por qué no subes un poco más…? –Le pidió con picardía. Pero al instante se incorporó- ¡¿Regulus está dormido, verdad?! –Le preguntó alarmado, y en el sobresalto la mojó un poco-.

-Si lo está, tranquilo –Le respondió Hermione con expresión traviesa-.

Sirius agradeció a Merlín y se reclinó en el sofá, dejando que Hermione se le acercara, invitándola con una sonrisa a que le quitara algo más que los zapatos. Aquella sería por fin su noche. Regulus dormido, la casa en silencio, el calor del fuego reconfortándolo y su mujer a su completa disposición. Sonrió, y Hermione como si le leyese el pensamiento, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Estaban a pasos del beso cuando apareció la cabeza de Remus en la chimenea.

-¡Hola! Oh, lo siento ¿interrumpí algo? –Dijo con voz inocente, haciéndose el desentendido-.

-¡Lupin! –Exclamó Hermione azorada- No, no, claro que no ¿cómo est…-.

-Si, claro que interrumpiste algo –La contradijo Sirius de mal humor y Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño, pero con las mejillas encendidas-.

Remus paseó la vista con algo de bochorno. Hermione reparó en su pelo mojado, los pies descalzos de Sirius y el recipiente con agua vertido por todas partes. Lupin sonrió, claramente divertido. Hermione lo hizo desaparecer todo, pero aún así le daba una dura mirada a Sirius y éste lo miraba a él esperando a que se fuera. Pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de decir nada porque en ese preciso momento Regulus había comenzado a llorar. Sirius se llevó una mano al rostro, sin poder creerlo.

-El deber llama, dale mis cariños a Tonks y al pequeño Ted –Le dijo Hermione antes de salir disparada al segundo piso-.

-Espero que tu cabeza en mi chimenea signifique que encontraron a Bellatrix, Lunático-.

-En realidad no –Le dijo él con una sonrisa- Pero no te enojes, que es una noticia igual de buena. Vieron a tu prima rondando cerca del Profeta, y hablando con un desconocido. Moody cree que es para descubrir quién escribió esa historia o su fuente-.

Sirius se sentía todavía molesto con su amigo, pero tenía que reconocer que aquello era una buena noticia. Demostraba que el plan estaba dando resultado, unas publicaciones más y Bellatrix sería historia.

-¿Quién la vio? –Quiso asegurarse de que fuera alguien confiable-.

-Kingsley-.

-Por Merlín, entonces realmente fue ella-.

-Así es. Moody me pidió que seas tú quien haga guardia mañana fuera del Profeta; mañana enviaremos a Mundungus con lo acordado, a ver si puedes conseguir información de ese tal _Marius_ también-.

-Te lo agradezco Remus –Le dijo Sirius- …Y para una próxima vez envía una lechuza –Se sonrieron mutuamente-.

A penas se marchó su amigo, Sirius corrió sin hacer ruido a las escaleras. Al parecer Regulus se había quedado dormido, lo que significaba que Hermione estaría esperándolo en la cama... Sirius se frotó las manos, por fin tendría lo que…

-Dormida, y con otro hombre –Se dijo ya desinflado, viendo a su hijo y mujer durmiendo muy juntitos. Se acercó enternecido, les dio un beso de buenas noches- …Pensé que yo sería el único hombre en la vida de tu madre –Le dijo a Regulus con falso enojo-.

Al día siguiente por la noche estaban todos ojerosos para discutir en el despacho de Moody. El mal dormir estaba grabado en sus rostros.

-Si tengo que escuchar otra vez las conjeturas de la gente, me volveré loco –Explotó Kingsley, que dejó caer su malestar con el diario el Profeta encima del escritorio de Moody. Las risueñas caras de Fred y George saludaban presentando un nuevo producto desde una de sus páginas-.

-Dímelo a mí –Se quejó Harry-, tuve que aguantar que me increparan todos los ex compañeros de Hogwarts. Quieren saber si lo que dice el Profeta es cierto-.

-Nadie la ha pasado bien, pero también es cierto que hemos conseguido información valiosa –Les dijo Remus- …Kingsley vio a Bellatrix, tarde y entre un montón de gente, pero la vio. Y Sirius descubrió que el tal Marius es solo una tapadera…-.

-Pero nadie sabe de quién se trata –Puntualizó Sirius-.

-¿Y Skeeter? –Preguntó Moody- …Podría apostar mi ojo mágico a que es ella-.

Moody no había querido quejarse, pero todos sabían que estaba harto de recibir lechuzas con preguntas y exigencias de la gente.

-Todos lo hacemos Moody –Dijo Tonks en tono obvio y Moody enarcó una ceja- …Digo, que creemos que es Skeeter, pero no que hayamos apostado tu ojo, porque no podríamos, digo, es tú ojo… –Se aclaro nerviosa-.

-Ya, amor. No te esfuerces –Salió en su ayuda Lupin, dándole unas palmaditas en la rodilla-.

-Lo que trato de decir –Tonks le dio una sonrisa rápida a Moody y apretó la mano de su esposo en agradecimiento- es que Skeeter no ha escrito nada que valga la pena en años. Creo que ahora solo escribe de Bellatrix-.

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte –Hablo Sirius- Tenemos que enviar a Dung con las pistas. Tirar las migajas-.

-Primero tenemos que enviar la contestación al Profeta –Le recordó Kingsley-.

-Es cierto. -Intervino Lupin- Aquí tienes Alastor-.

-Oh, está muy buena –Agregó Tonks risueña y Lupin le sonrió. Sirius se preguntó si él se vería igual de estúpido con Hermione-.

-No podría esperar menos de ustedes –Les respondió Moody, dando una rápida hojeada- Esto se publicará mañana, y en dos días enviaremos a Mundungus –Les informó- Hasta entonces ¡alerta permanente! Podría ocurrir cualquier cosa en estos días-.

Sirius observó a Ojoloco, y pensó que más le valía a Bellatrix salir pronto de su escondite o si no se volvería loco.

/\\\\\

Mira lo que esos incompetentes nos envían Bozo -Le dijo Rita exhibiendo la contestación de la Orden- ...No encontraron mejor disculpa que apelar a la misericordia de la gente. –Bozo rio como un tonto, más por acompañar a Rita que por entender lo que había dicho- Pero de todas maneras bien jugado. –Su asistente se calló de pronto- Esto saldrá mañana, mientras tanto preparemos el siguiente número con la información que nos dio ese sinvergüenza-.

-¿Piensas fiarte de Mundungus? -La observó sorprendido- Trabaja para la Orden-.

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? -Le espetó Rita con desdén- Pero Dung no pertenece a la Orden. Es un marginal que solo le interesa el tintineo de unas monedas... –Bozo sonrió, como si supiera de lo que Rita hablaba; hizo tintinear una bolsita que había encima de su escritorio- Y de esas Bozo, tendremos de sobra -Rieron de forma grotesca, pero Rita se puso seria y le quitó la bolsita de las manos para llevársela al bolsillo- La Orden ni se imagina lo que verá en el próximo número-.

\\\\\/

La contestación de la Orden ya se había emitido. Pero según los aurores a la gente le importaba más el chisme que había sacado el Profeta, que sentir un poco de consideración por la memoria de Hermione; y si a algún familiar o amigo le dolía leer lo que se escribía de ella, pues que no lo leyeran, a ellos no les importaba enterarse.

-Maldita gente sin corazón -Masculló Moody- ...A veces pienso que se podría eliminar a toda esa escoria...-.

-¡Ojoloco! -Lo reprendió Tonks-.

-Bah, como si más de alguno no lo hubiese pensado antes -Gruño sin una gota de vergüenza- ...Pero eso no viene a cuento. Lupin –Lo llamó y enfoco sus dos ojos en el-.

-No pude conseguirlo esta vez Moody. El director del Profeta dice que su nuevo reportero no enviará manuscritos, publicará sin revisiones previas-.

-Patrañas -exclamó Moody golpeando su escritorio. Todos guardaron silencio- ¡No quieren que interfiramos!-.

-No van a compartir la información -Kingsley se mostró preocupado- ...Tendremos que enterarnos al mismo tiempo que el resto del mundo-.

-¿Donde está Sirius? -quiso saber Tonks-.

-Lo envié al Profeta -Le respondió secamente Moody-.

/\\\\\

Sirius que hacía unas horas se encontraba en su cama disfrutando del calor de Hermione, ahora se lamentaba a la fría intemperie. A primera hora de la mañana Ojoloco lo había enviado al periódico. ¿Es que no podía enterarse junto con todo el resto? ¿O estando al menos con su mujer? No, el jefe de la Orden quería que prestara atención por si aparecía Bellatrix.

Se frotó las manos compungido, luego hizo tintinear un vaso con monedas a la gente. Estaba haciendo el papel de mendigo. Se había reído mucho cuando le pidió ropa prestada a Mundungus. Dejó sus pensamientos para después, el Profeta finalmente había abierto sus puertas. Unos cuantos muchachos comenzaron a acarrear montones de periódicos en los camiones; de las ventanas comenzaron a salir lechuzas con números amarrados a sus patas. La gente comenzó a amontonarse exigiendo el nuevo número, al parecer no estaban nada convencidos con la respuesta de la Orden.

Sirius observó la conmoción de la gente al ponerse a leer el diario, y sus ansias por leerlo se hicieron enormes. Le hizo un encantamiento _desmaius_ a una señora que parecía que realmente iba a desmallarse a causa del periódico. Aprovechó la consternación y ayuda de la gente para llevárselo.

Se metió en un callejón para poder leer tranquilo, se quitó el sucio pelo del rostro, poniendo en evidencia sus ojos grises. Solo con ver la imagen de la portada quedo petrificado. Eran Hermione y Bellatrix bajo el título de_: "Granger y Lestrange, la siniestra coincidencia"_ Lo primero que le ocurrió fue una sensación de vértigo, seguido por un escalofrío.

Con violencia busco las páginas que tenían la historia, leyó con el corazón desbocado, pero solo repitió en voz alto lo que encontró más dañino.

"_Hermione Granger, quien como todos creíamos había perdido la vida a manos de Bellatrix Lestrange… luego de defender a sus padres… junto con ella trágicamente mueren bajo el mismo hechizo "flaverint"… fue la última arma del innombrable, en la que el ser que la recibe sufre una desintegración interna y su cuerpo termina por reventar. Increíblemente la misma señorita Granger se vuelve a ver unos años más tarde ¡y viva! pero eso no es todo, existen fuentes fidedignas… en compañía de nada menos que Sirio Black... Lo que nos intriga es que Bellatrix -que llevaba desde la muerte de Hermione sin hacer ninguna aparición- se la ve ese mismo día... _

_¿Casualidad?_

_Y aquella no fue la única vez, fuentes -que no podemos revelar-, nos aseguran que también se vio a Hermione en las Montañas Guilin, nuevamente en compañía de Sirio Black. _

_Unos días más tarde se vislumbró a Bellatrix Lestrange en las cercanías de las mismas montañas, perpetrando crímenes que no mencionaremos ¿otra casualidad? No lo cree el Profeta, y tampoco creemos que ustedes..._

_¿Acaso existe algún nexo entre estos tres personajes? ¿Hay algo más que una historia de amor secreta? ¿Por qué busca Bellatrix a Hermione o se trata de Sirio Black?" _

Sirius no siguió leyendo, era un desastre, y uno muy grande. Tenía que hablar con Mio, estaba seguro que una tormenta se desataría en la Orden; preguntas tras preguntas. Lo mejor era preparar algo entre ambos.

-¿...Y qué crees tú querido primo? ¿Será realmente casualidad?-.

Sirius estaba tan absorto en su nerviosismo y en lo que acababa de leer que no se percató que alguien más estaba con él en el callejón. Giró tan rápido el cuello que se hizo daño; solo alcanzó a ver un borrón negro a su espalda, prueba de que alguien se había desaparecido.

No necesitó ninguna prueba para estar seguro de que se trataba de Bellatrix.

El corazón le palpitó con violencia. No perdería un segundo más, Bellatrix se había ido, y él tenía que hablar con Hermione. Iba a dar el giro, pero la repentina aparición de Harry hizo que se tambaleara.

-¿Dónde estabas? –Le preguntó su ahijado, y el tono de preocupación no le pasó desapercibido- Moody esperaba que vinieses enseguida-.

-¿Leíste el Profeta? –Le preguntó de sopetón, a lo que Harry asintió- …Tengo que hablar con Mio, dile a Ojoloco que…-.

-Hermione ya está en la Orden, Sirius –Le informó Harry y sintió como se le contrajo el estómago-.

-¿Qué? –Logró musitar después de un rato- ¿Moody mando por ella? –Se sentía confundido y furioso, al menos esperaba que el jefe de la Orden lo mandase a él mismo por su mujer-.

-No te enojes –Le pidió Harry que lo observó unos momentos, como decidiéndose a hablar- …Fue Hermione quien llegó a la Orden, a mi también me tomó por sorpresa-.

-¡¿Qué Hermione qué…?! –Le gritó sin creérselo- No me digas… fue a… -Sirius no se podía mantener quieto- ¿Qué ha dicho? –Interrogó a Harry-.

-Hasta el momento nada. Tú sabes cómo es ella… Nunca dice nada cuando va a hacer algo-.

Sirius notaba el nerviosismo de su ahijado. Tanto él como Sirius entendían a que había ido Hermione. Ese sentimiento de justicia y verdad que tanto entrañaba su mujer, ahora lo odiaba al completo. Pero no podía ser tan ingenua, no podía pensar que si decía la verdad ellos la perdonarían… No, tenía que ser otra cosa. Como fuere, él confiaba en ella.

-Vámonos -Le dijo a su ahijado-.

Juntos aparecieron en el cuartel de la Orden. Casi corrieron al despacho de Moody, pero antes de entrar tomaron aire y se secaron el sudor de la frente. Cuando entraron, Sirius tuvo que afirmarse de Harry. La escena que se desarrollaba era muy distinta a la tragedia que imaginaba.

Todos reían enternecidos al ver como Regulus, que se hallaba en los brazos de Ojoloco, jugaba con su ojo mágico.

-Serás bribón –Le decía Moody, con esa voz gruñona que haría llorar a cualquier niño. Pero que en el caso de Regulus solo lo hacía reír- …Hijo de tu padre tenías que ser –Moody le sonrió, y una mueca horrible apareció en su rostro- Ah, Sirius, Potter –Les dijo a los recién llegados- …Los estábamos esperando –Pero antes de continuar le hablo al pequeño Regulus- Anda, devuélvelo –Y Regulus, con una sonrisa muy característica de Sirius, puso el ojo en su lugar-.

Sirius vio a Hermione que estaba al lado de Remus y Tonks. La notó tan guapa como siempre, pero su pelo -que por lo general ya había aprendido a manejar- ahora delataba que había salido con prisa; estaba sumamente enmarañado.

-Mio, -La llamó para parecer natural y notó como todos le prestaban atención. Hermione se ruborizó- saliste sola con Regulus… -Trató de que no sonara como un regaño-.

-Tranquilo, vinimos por la red flu –Le respondió calmada, y Sirius entendió que estaba tan nerviosa como é instante esquivó su mirada- A Regulus le encantó, aunque estoy segura que quería subirse a tu motocicleta –Todos rieron, y Sirius a pesar del nerviosismo, también. Si Hermione, pensó él, quita la tensión- …Estaba segura que Moody querría hablarnos, asique decidí esperarte aquí-.

-Está bien, confío en ti –Le respondió Sirius como quien no quiere la cosa, y rápidamente le habló a su hijo- Ven conmigo, deja al tío Alastor –Regulus le tendió sus brazos regordetes entre balbuceos de _"papi Sidio, papi Sidio" _a lo que todos soltaron exclamaciones enternecidas_. _Fue a sentarse junto a su mujer, no quiso mirarlo a los ojos, pero le apretó la mano, y Sirius dio por entendido su mensaje-.

-Muy bien –Les hablo Moody con voz más firme que cuando tenía al pequeño en brazos; Sirius pensó que quizás sería mejor devolvérselo- …Nadie vio venir un número como éste-.

-La gente está excitadísima –Dijo Kingsley- Se peleaban por el Profeta-.

-Es indignante –Agregó Lupin, y luego se dirigió a Hermione- …Todos los que estamos en esta sala sabemos que estás viva, pero el resto de la gente parece importarle más el morbo, que saber si es real o no lo que escribe el Profeta-.

-Sí, es indignante –Comenzó Hermione- Pero más que enfurecerme, me enferma –Puso tal cara de desagrado que Sirius pensó que Mundungus podría estar en la misma sala- Puedo soportar que el Profeta inventase lo que quisiera de mi, pero no se contenta con eso –Tomó aire, para calmar su rabia- sino que también habla de mis padres –Sirius aferró su mano, sabía que aquel era un tema que le causaba mucho dolor- No sé qué pueda querer de mí esa horrible mujer, pero me queda claro que el Profeta quiere que ella o yo salgamos a la superficie-.

Se quedaron en silencio y Sirius miró a su mujer; nada de lo que había dicho era fingido. A Sirius le hubiese gustado preguntarle qué se proponía, porque veía que en cualquier momento diría algo crucial, y esperaba que no fuera algo que la perjudicase.

-Venganza, es lo más seguro –Dijo Kingsley-.

-Tiene lógica –Respondió Tonks mientras hacía unas caras graciosas para Regulus- Ron y tú ayudaron a Harry a acabar con Voldemort, puede tratarse de ello-.

Una pequeña punzada de molestia hizo que Sirius frunciera el ceño. No le agradaba escuchar el nombre "Ron y Hermione" en una misma oración. Como fuere, la reunión no pintaba del todo mal. Aún no había ninguna acusación, todos parecían del lado de ellos.

-¿Qué dices tú Sirius? –Moody le habló de pronto y no pudo evitar un respingo. Le sostuvo la mirada-.

-Para serte sincero Ojoloco, estoy tan sorprendido como ustedes. Las pistas que le dimos a Dung no podrían haber hecho que el Profeta, o ese tal _Marius_ escribiesen eso –Fue honesto, porque realmente no se lo explicaba-.

-Sé que van a negarse de redondo –Titubeó Hermione y le dio una mirada de soslayo a Sirius- …Pero yo sigo sabiendo cómo encontrar…-.

-¡No! –Habló Sirius con voz potente, haciendo que Hermione y más de alguien en la reunión diera un respingo. Regulus hizo un puchero y Remus lo tomó en brazos- ¡De ninguna manera! –Hermione iba a replicar, pero Sirius se le adelantó- Estarías sola, sabes que no puedes llevar a nadie contigo cuando lo haces-.

-Dime entonces para qué aprendí a… -Quiso defenderse, pero Sirius fue tajante-.

-Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez Hermione. Antes prefiero seguir escondido y seguir escondiéndolos a ustedes-.

Todos los ojos estaban puestos en ellos. Regulus estaba quietesísimo observando a su padre, dándose cuenta de la tensión del ambiente. Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron y la respiración de Sirius se tornó irregular. Ahora entendía por qué había ido sin esperarlo.

-Sirius tiene razón Hermione –Le dijo con voz dulce Kingsley, que siempre estaba pendiente de ella- …Si Sirius te encontró esa vez, fue de milagro-.

-No sabrás donde se encuentra hasta que te sitúes con ella –Le dijo Moody- Podría ser cualquier parte, y no estará sola, –Su ojos se movió enloquecido- pero tú sí-.

-No podríamos ayudarte –Intervino Harry-.

-Son unos hipócritas –Se descargó Hermione, frustrada- Harry y tú –Los señaló, pero a Sirius no le importó, con tal de que no hiciera lo que tenía pensado- Si manejaran esta técnica, ya la habrían utilizado, sin importar sus hijos o nosotras, todo por un bien mayor-.

-No seas así Hermione –Le rogó Tonks, que le había quitado a Regulus de los brazos de su esposo- Tú casi mueres…-.

-Pero no lo hice –Siguió testaruda-.

-¡Pero tus padres si! –Se exasperó Sirius y cuando vio que a Hermione se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, le habló en tono de súplica- …Mio no queremos que tú también-.

-No, está bien –Lo cortó ella, que parecía demasiado dolida como para seguir peliando- …La verdad es que si quisiera darle alcance, ya lo habría hecho –Se sinceró- Pero no sería capaz de hacerlo sin tu permiso… Pensé que si lo decía frente a todos, y si alguien me apoyase, tú también lo harías-.

Sirius la observó sorprendido, no sabía si lo que le decía era en tono decepcionado. Como fuere, al menos podía quedarse tranquilo de que no cometería una locura.

Moody paseaba la mirada de él a su mujer, sin decir nada. Por un momento solo se escuchó a Regulus que iba por el quinto intento de tomar la varita de Tonks.

-Lo siento Hermione, pero es unánime –Habló por fin Ojoloco y Sirius lo miró agradecido- Lo que aprendiste del maestro de Kingsley puede ser muy efectivo, pero también mortal. Es importante dar con Bellatrix, pero también lo es seguir con vida –Sirius vio como Hermione asentía en silencio- Todos sabemos que el Profeta solo quiere ganar dinero –Prosiguió el hilo de lo planteado inicialmente- Pero aquí hay algo más que simple difamación –Su ojo mágico giro en todas direcciones y Sirius se tensó. Si creyó que ya estaban fuera de peligro, estaba muy equivocado; evitó por todos los medios mirar a Hermione- …Siempre existirá el rumor de que Granger está viva –Le molestó escuchar el apellido de su mujer, habría preferido _Black. _Se reprendió a si mismo por tal pensamiento en un momento tan apremiante_- _Pero que los vinculen a ustedes con Bellatrix, es muy sospechoso-.

-¿Qué tratas de decir Alastor? –Inquirió Harry suspicaz y a Sirius volvió a desbocársele el corazón- El hermano de Sirius murió por gente como Bellatrix, a Hermione le asesinaron a sus padres y a ella trataron de matarla, sin contar que Bellatrix ya la había torturado con anterioridad –Sirius miró a su ahijado, se veía desafiante-.

-¿Realmente intentaron matarla o querían llevársela? –Dejó la interrogante en el aire, y Sirius sintió como la respiración de Hermione se detenía- Digo que es sospechoso –Respondió Moody a la defensiva, y el risueño Regulus se le quedó viendo, como si entendiera que no había nada simpático en su tío Ojoloco- Y quiero saber la postura de ustedes dos. Ron también ayudo a Harry, y nadie ha ido a por él o por los suyos-.

Era cierto, nadie había intentado nada contra el pelirrojo. Todos sabían que cuando él y Hermione se separaron, Ron siguió su vida lejos de la Orden, y como bien sabía el animago, lejos de ella. Sirius quiso hablar, llevar la discusión a otro punto, pero no sabía que decir; temía que Hermione sucumbiera a la presión de Ojoloco y en ese afán justiciero, moralista y ético que la impulsaba, confesase la verdad.

-Sirius ya me había advertido que sería peligroso –Respondió su mujer con vehemencia, pero Sirius notó como su mano temblaba bajo la de él; aún no se sobreponía de su anterior propuesta- Y confié en Sirius. No tengo miedo Alastor –Sirius no pudo evitar mirarla; no claro que no tenía miedo, debía de estar aterrada, aunque demostrase lo contrario- Es normal que tengas sospechas, si no las tuvieras yo las tendría de ti. –Sirius se sintió tan orgulloso de escucharla. Él era el culpable del corrompimiento de Hermione, después de todo no parecía tener intenciones de confesar-.

-Seguiremos adelante –Agregó Sirius, mirándola- Ya dijimos que mientras más cerca del peligro, más cerca de Bellatrix. Pero eso no incluye medidas extremas –Le dijo a Hermione con autoridad en su voz, ella arrugó el ceño-.

Regulus, que ya había andado por todos los brazos de la Orden del Fenix, se había quedado dormido en los brazos de su padre; cuando entraron a la casa, la cálida luz y la chimenea encendida -que siempre lo esperaba-, estaban apagados. A Sirius se le erizó el pelo de la nuca.

Dio un vistazo rápido y encontró el número del Profeta abierto en las páginas de Hermione y Bellatrix sobre el sofá. Seguramente Hermione lo había tirado apenas lo leyó y viajado al cuartel.

Sirius se encaminó despacio a la escalera y depositó a Regulus en su cama. Cuando bajó, encontró a Hermione encendiendo la chimenea.

Por primera vez en el día respiró aliviado. Regulus en su cama y Hermione frente a él, los tres bajo el mismo techo y solos. Su mujer dejó reposar su varita sobre la chimenea, le dio una mirada extraña, como de enfado, pero Sirius sabía que no era con él. Hermione debía de encontrar que la situación estaba mal, que ellos obraban mal, ella sobretodo.

Sirius recordó la voz de su prima a su espalda _"¿...Y qué crees tú querido primo? ¿Será realmente casualidad?". _Un miedo irracional se apoderó de él.

Se abalanzó sobre Hermione, la tomó por los brazos y la estrujó contra su cuerpo. No le importaba el calor de las llamas, solo el calor de ella. La beso, la beso y la beso como si no lo hubiese hecho en días. Después de un largo momento la soltó y aflojó su agarre solo para mirarla a los ojos. La encontró con las mejillas coloreadas y los ojos brillantes; Todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos y Hermione aún seguía siendo suya. La abrazó aliviado. Esa noche quería dormir con ella como si fuesen cadenas, no quería otra cercanía más que el lazo de sus piernas y brazos.

-Lo dije en serio –Le llegó su voz- …Confío en ti, aunque también es cierto que considero que eres hipócrita-.

Sirius sonrió y la abrazó con mayor fuerza.

* * *

**Notas Fairy: **Fue un capítulo mucho más largo, admito que el anterior fue un poco corto. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente y acercándome a lo que tanto quieren… Como se fraguó este amor. Queda poco! Me despido con los agradecimientos para mis lectores comentaristas: **Loly, Lobita22, Chanita23, Madamme M, xaica. **Para ustedes este capitulo, que me hacen tan feliz con sus comentarios.

_**S**_p **e**_C_t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


	4. capitulo 3: Crucio

**Notas Spectral's: **_Me demoré un poquito, pero aquí estoy. Quería hacerles un refresh de sincronizados y 40 semanas, porque hay mucho de ellos en este cap, pero mi tiempo es poco, asíque –para las que no lo hayan leído- pacense por ahí. Disfruten, déjenme sus reviews y las veo al final!_

* * *

_**Capítulo 3 : Crucio**_

* * *

-Encontraron su cuerpo esta mañana –Le informó Harry afectado- …Esa mujer está loca. Todos ellos lo están-.

Observó a su ahijado, la manera en que apretaba los puños y como fruncía la boca. No era momento para sonreír, pero veía a su amigo James vivo en Harry. Él quería atrapar a Bellatrix tanto como Sirius.

-No sé cómo voy a decírselo –Fue todo lo que logró responderle-.

-Eran amigos, ¿no? Además de ser su sanador –Aseveró Harry, y Sirius asintió-.

Nunca le había agradado ese hombre, y es que nadie podía reprochárselo. Siempre halagando a su mujer: _"que guapa es, que clase, mejor la cuidas que si no te la quito_"… Habían veces en que le deseaba mil calamidades, cosas que ahora recordaba con remordimiento y culpa: ojala que se cayera de la escoba, que se quedara calvo, o que se le cayeran los dientes, para que dejara de sonreír con esa dentadura tan perfecta que tenía. Pero nunca, nunca le había deseado la muerte.

-Puedo hablar yo con ella, si así lo prefieres. Ya lo hice con Ginny –Se tomó un momento, como si recordara- Fue un torrente de lágrimas. Augustus también fue su sanador-.

-No, se lo diré yo. Pero Harry –Agregó- …Que nunca se entere cómo murió-.

-No, ni Ginny-.

\\\\\

-Era un buen chico, bien parecido –Le comentaba Rita a su fotógrafo, con voz que no sonaba ni parecida a la lástima- ¿Pudiste conseguir una buena fotografía?-.

-La Orden llegó antes, solo pude conseguir esto –Bozo le tendió una imagen con un manchón negro que se hacía cada vez más grande-.

-Es mejor así, despertará la imaginación de la gente –Le respondió Rita con una sonrisa mientras chupaba la punta de su vuela pluma- A trabajar-.

\\\\\

Sirius vio como Hermione se aferraba el vientre con ambas manos y las lágrimas silenciosas resbalaban por su rostro. No se atrevía a interrumpir ese momento de dolor, quería permitirle que lo expresara todo. Agradecía a Tonks que lo hubiese acompañado, así podía quedarse a jugar con Regulus mientras él estaba con su mujer.

-Él no le había hecho daño a nadie. Salvaba vidas –Se decía más para sí misma que para Sirius- La odio, la odio… -Hermione negaba con la cabeza y sus sollozos hicieron mella en Sirius- No lo habrá hecho por mí ¿o sí? ¡Oh Sirius!, ¿es mi culpa? –Le preguntó de pronto presa del pánico, y Sirius no aguantó más, se arrodillo a su lado y la abrazo-.

-No vuelvas a decir eso –Le dijo entristecido mientras acariciaba su cabello- …Si hay un culpable aquí, solo es ella. No tenían como saber que él era tu sanador. Es una mala coincidencia-.

Hermione se aferró a su pecho y se deshizo en llanto. Harry le había dicho que Ginny se lo había tomado mal, y estaba claro que Hermione sería lo mismo, pero verla así… Sirius no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de preguntarle cómo podía ser tanto ¿era normal expresar tal devastación por tu sanador? Si, era terrible lo sucedido, pero después de todo ¿no había sido solo una tragedia más? Hermione seguía llorando en sus brazos y él se reprochó por no callarse sus preguntas.

-Ahora está muerto –Le respondió ella separándose de él y limpiándose las lágrimas- no tiene caso que siga ocultándolo… Augustus era un mago homosexual –Se sinceró con una sonrisa minúscula- Fue un amigo muy especial. Ya no sientas más celos de él –Le rogó Hermione y volvió a hundirse en su pecho, pero su llanto ya no fue más que sollozos débiles-.

Sirius siguió abrazándola, aún en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar. Ahora todo tenía sentido. Reprimió una sonrisa y siguió acariciando a su mujer hasta que se quedó dormida. Asique Augustus era de ese bando; seguramente todas esas salidas, citas y cenas que compartían con su mujer eran para hablar de su vida amorosa. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento. Hermione tenía a Ginny como amiga cercana, pero supuso que la confianza de hablar de sus parejas cambio cuando ella dejó a su hermano por él, y Harry, que era su mejor amigo no quedaba ni remotamente como opción para contarle infidencias.

Por eso eran tan unidos con Augustus.

Sirius se quedó viéndola y se sintió afortunado de tener a su amigo Remus.

La tomó en brazos sin ninguna dificultad –no era la primera vez- y la llevó a su habitación. Se quedó con ella un momento más y pensó en lo que le había preguntado; si acaso Bellatrix lo había matado a causa de ella. Él le había respondido que no, que solo había sido una mala casualidad. Recordó que su prima también le había preguntado que qué creía él, si era una simple casualidad…

La respuesta estaba en la forma en que encontraron el cuerpo de Augustus, con el vientre abierto y las vísceras fuera, haciendo alusión a un parto muggle por cesárea… No podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había enterado Bellatrix de que él era su sanador. Ya no estaba tan seguro de querer seguir con lo del Profeta, no estaba dando resultado y seguramente Hermione pensaba igual, por eso se afanó tanto en ocupar la técnica de Kingsley.

-Está durmiendo –Le informó a Tonks que le hacía divertidas morisquetas y transformaciones a Regulus. Su hijo, ajeno a la pena de su madre, reía y pedía más caras de su tía-.

-¿Está muy afectada? Digo, todos lo estamos, pero ella… –Sirius asintió, no era un secreto para la Orden la relación cercana de ambos- Lo que sea que necesiten Sirius…-.

-Gracias Tonks, -Trató de sonreírle- sé que puedo contar con ustedes-.

-Remus evitó que tomasen fotografías del cuerpo, pero no podrá evitar que la noticia salga en primera plana-.

-Lo sé. No hay problema, ya pasó lo peor. El Profeta no tiene como relacionar el asesinato con Hermione, sólo tenemos que esperar a que salga-.

\\\\\

-Esta historia saldrá con mi nombre Bozo. –Le dijo con semblante serio, mientras le daba los últimos toques a lo referente a Augustus Pye- Para despistar a la Orden. –Removió pergaminos y escogió uno- La historia con la fotografía y la información de Dung sobre Granger y Lestrange será con el seudónimo. –Rita hizo detener a su vuela pluma, y observó con gravedad a su barrigudo asistente- …Si esto es correcto, recibiremos una Orden de Merlín. O mejor aún… –Se relamió los labios-.

Rita subió sus tacones aguja al escritorio y se guardó para sí sus planes. Compraría el Profeta y lo dirigiría ella misma; se convertiría en la Directora, y mandaría en vez de ser mandada.

-¡Quita tus pies del escritorio! –Le gritó su jefe que había entrado de pronto a la oficina- ¡Y tú…! –Iba a gritarle a Bozo, pero solo lo miró con desagrado-.

-Sí jefe. Lo siento –Se disculpó rápidamente Rita. Se dijo que esa misma sensación de temor la profesaría cuando ocupara el puesto de Directora-.

\\\\\

No se había vuelto a hablar de la muerte de Augustus desde la noche anterior en la acogedora casita Italiana, y Hermione, decidida, tampoco había vuelto a llorar. Pero si había estado de muy mal humor, no importaba lo que Sirius hiciera, todo estaba mal: "Dejaste la tapa arriba otra vez", "Ordenaste mal", "Regulus está mal mudado", "Me duele la cabeza", "Se te pasó la sal en la comida", "le faltó sal a la comida"...

Mientras tanto en la Orden ya se había decidido dar fin a los números del Profeta y los crímenes de Bellatrix. Esa mañana sería el fin del comienzo, lo que explicaba lo insoportable que había estado Hermione.

Sirius partiría pronto; por lo mismo no había querido llevarle la contra en nada y eso parecía molestarla más, hasta que el "pusiste mal la mesa" terminó con la paciencia de Sirius.

-En serio Mio, ¿qué te ocurre?-.

Hermione dejó de mirarlo molesta, agacho la cabeza y se la tomó entre las manos, avergonzada, como si hubiese estado esperando ese momento hace mucho.

-Perdóname, pero no resisto que lo hagas –Sirius se la quedó viendo, conmovido- No peleas conmigo, he sido difícil y tú actúas como si no te molestara –Sirius la miró sin entender, a lo que Hermione agregó:- …Piensas que podría ser la última vez que nos veamos, ¿verdad?-.

-Ginny y Tonks llegarán en un momento –Comenzó a darle instrucciones, evadiendo por completo la pregunta- Ustedes estarán a salvo aquí. Pronto acabará todo-.

Sirius se comportó lo más frío que pudo. Se encaminó a la chimenea sabiendo que Hermione seguía todos sus movimientos, pero no insistió. Lo observaba sin decir palabra, Regulus estaba en sus brazos, jugueteaba con su cabello y le hablaba al oído –había aprendido a contar secretos-. Sirius notó la respiración agitada de su mujer y decidió que no podía irse así. Se les acercó para abrazarlos.

-Volveré enseguida, lo prometo-.

Hermione dejó a Regulus sobre la alfombra y le pidió que apilara las Runas como ella le había enseñado. Sirius vio cómo su pequeño ponía esa expresión de completa concentración, tal cual como lo hacía Hermione, mientras hacía lo que mandaba su madre.

Viéndolo se dijo que tenía que volver, por supuesto que lo haría. Tenía que averiguar en qué se convertiría su hijo, que otros rasgos característicos de ambos habría heredado, a qué casa de Hogwarts iría; además quería otras miniaturas como él y Hermione. Pero en libertad, sin necesidad de estar escondidos.

-Me siento dividida… -Le dijo Hermione con los labios temblorosos y la voz quebrada. Lo miró a él y a Regulus- Quisiera acompañarte... Somos un buen equipo. –Sirius le encontró la razón, recordó fugazmente misiones pasadas y estuvo seguro que Hermione también. Ambos sonrieron; al instante los ojos de su mujer se llenaron de lágrimas. Él ya podía defenderse, pero Regulus necesitaba de su protección-.

Se abrazaron. En cualquier momento saldría el Profeta con una imagen de su mujer en primera plana caminando por la casa de sus difuntos padres; el número mostraría testigos que asegurarían haber visto una jovencita con frecuencia, pero que recién con las últimas publicaciones del Profeta se habían convencido que se trataba de Hermione Granger.

La Orden esperaría todo el día o todo el tiempo que fuese necesario a que apareciese Bellatrix, y estaban seguros que lo haría.

Sirius tenía que irse, pero separarse de Hermione y su hijo resultaba difícil, por eso quería ser frío. La temeridad con la que todos lo tildaban, se hacía pequeña sabiendo que tenía algo a lo que volver. No era como antes de Hermione, que se lanzaba al peligro sin miedo a la muerte, sino más bien que desafiante.

-Vete ya –Le dijo finalmente, separándose de él y secándose unas lágrimas rebeldes- …No hagas que mi viaje al pasado haya sido en vano. No tienes permitido morir Sirio Black-.

-_Mi Sidio Blah_ –Les llegó la vocecita risueña de Regulus y Sirius sintió algo mucho mas cálido en su pecho. Regulus había ordenado todas las Runas y lo observaba con sus enormes ojos castaños-.

-Cuida de mamá –Le pidió- Tú eres el hombre de la casa mientras no estoy –Le guiño un ojo, y Regulus carcajeó con ese sonido exquisito que solo los niños saben hacer-.

Beso a ambos, pero sin despedirse. Hermione no se lo había dicho, pero sabía que tenía un mal presentimiento, y él también. Decir adiós solo lo empeoraría. Pero regresaría pronto, la única que no lo haría sería Bellatrix.

Las llamas azules lo cubrieron por completo y dejó de verlos. Apenas llegó a su destino se encontró con un rostro tan apesadumbrado como el de él.

-No me preguntes -Fue lo primero que le dijo a Lupin cuando éste lo ayudo a salir de la chimenea-.

-Para mí también fue difícil –Se auto compadeció con una media sonrisa- ...Tonks me dijo que ella era tan auror como yo, que perfectamente podía venir en mi lugar, y que yo podía ir con Ted a cuidar de Hermione. Tuve que decirle que eran órdenes de Ojoloco-.

-No fueron los únicos con problemas... -Su ahijado que venía de la planta superior se les unió, tan alicaído como ellos- Ginny me recriminó que siempre la dejaba en estas situaciones. Me sacó en cara la batalla con Voldemort -Se pasó las manos por la cara, realmente afectado. Sirius sabía que Harry destruyó los Horrocruxes con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, pero a Ginny no la había incluido, como a muchas de sus travesías-.

-En realidad solo quieren que estemos a salvo -Reconoció Lupin-.

-Pelear con nosotros, ser un equipo -Respondió Sirius y todos asintieron. Pensó que aquella conversación estaría bien con unas cervezas-.

-O demostrarnos que porque son mujeres, no significa que tengan que quedarse en casa -Concluyó Harry, y hubieron más asentimientos-.

Los tres se miraron sin poder reprimir un suspiro. Moody que llevaba un rato observándolos se les acercó; el sonido de su pata de palo fue como una sentencia de regaño para Sirius.

-No estamos aquí para confesiones de maridos -Les dijo de mal talante y Sirius le dio una mirada resentida, claramente él no estaba casado, por lo que la denominación de Ojoloco no venía a lugar- Sus mujeres deberían entender que su lugar es con sus hijos... Y ustedes -Los miró a los tres, que estaban con una expresión de "si claro, díselo a ellas"- ¡Alerta permanente!, Bellatrix podría aparecer en cualquier momento-.

-Tengo un mensaje de Tonks para ti, Alastor –Lo interrumpió Lupin con seriedad. Ojoloco se puso tenso, no dijo nada, pero le dio a entender que lo escuchaba, Sirius y Harry hicieron lo mismo- Que te consigas una mujer-.

Los tres reprimieron una carcajada. El ojo mágico de Moody se quedó estático, dio un bufido y los dejó solos, aunque Sirius estaba seguro de haberlo visto sonreír.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellos, ninguno al parecer tenía intención de seguir hablando, por lo que Harry decidió que recorrería la calle, aunque Sirius sabía que otros miembros de la orden ya lo estaban haciendo; su ahijado simplemente no soportaba quedarse quieto. Remus iría al segundo piso, por si veía alguien acercarse. Sirius por su parte se quedaría en la planta baja, esperaría a recibir el Profeta.

Cuando se quedó solo, observó lo que quedaba de la casa de Hermione. El abandono se reflejaba en la capa de polvo amontonado encima de los muebles. Hermione había querido que se mantuviera igual, que nadie la habitase ni cambiase nada. Sirius entendía el lazo que Hermione tenía con el hogar de sus padres; sabía que ella quería vivir en esa casa cuando pudiese, por muy cómoda y feliz que fuese su estancia en Italia. Le echó un vistazo a la calle. Era un lugar tan tranquilo que se vio nuevamente como un alborotador, un perturbador de la paz. Sonrió ¿no era eso acaso, en la vida de Hermione? Se acostumbraría donde fuese que Hermione quisiese ir.

Una lechuza lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, era el Profeta. Remus que se encontraba en el segundo piso bajó en un dos por tres, seguramente divisado cuando volaba hacia la casa. Remus lo miró ansioso y ambos observaron la fotografía de Hermione entrando en la casa que la había visto crecer, y que en ese momento se encontraba casi toda la Orden del Fénix.

Bajo la portada se encontraba una fotografía macabra de la muerte de Augustus Pye escrita por Rita Skeeter. Sirius se molestó tanto que hubiese sido capaz de prenderle fuego, solo por el contacto de sus manos.

Le tendió el Profeta a Remus, no le interesaba enterarse de más. Se fue hacia la ventana inexplicablemente nervioso. Moody lo había dicho ¡Alerta permanente! En cualquier momento podía aparecer su querida prima, y cuando eso sucediese él estaría listo, no dudaría. Acabaría con ella, por él, por Hermione, por todos a los que les había hecho daño.

Pero esa sensación de desasosiego seguía atenazándolo. Su interior le decía que algo no andaba bien, que si Bellatrix iba a aparecer no esperaría, simplemente ya habría estado ahí.

-Esa mujer no tiene corazón –Lupin interrumpió sus pensamientos- Augustus siempre fue el sanador de la Orden –El presentimiento de Sirius se hizo más grande- …Espero que el Profeta no lo reciba hoy Hermione, no quisiera que ni Ginny ni Tonks lo leyeran-.

-¿Qué dice? –Quiso saber Harry y Lupin se lo lanzó, Moody se le unió al segundo chascando la lengua seguramente al ver la noticia de Augustus-.

_Augustus, pensó_… Sirius se volvió con brusquedad a ver a sus amigos, una punzada de miedo le cruzo cada poro de su piel. _Augustus_ ¿cómo a nadie se le había ocurrido?

-Moody dile a a la Orden que vayan a mi casa de inmediato –Dijo con un hilo de voz, apresuradamente. Todos lo miraron consternado- …Augustus sabía donde vivíamos –Terminó casi gritando-.

Tenían que irse de inmediato, Bellatrix no aparecería en casa de los Granger. No fue necesario que Sirius agregara nada más, se acercaron a la chimenea, pero nada ocurría, el corazón comenzó a paralizársele.

-Han intervenido la red flu –Gritó Moody-.

Salieron corriendo de la casa, si no podían llegar por la chimenea tendrían que aparecerse, y para eso debían alejarse unos metros de la casa, pero apenas salieron unos encapuchados salidos de la nada comenzaron a atacarlos.

-¡Ve Sirius! –Le gritó Lupin que había detenido a un par junto con Harry-.

Sirius era consciente de que su mujer no era la única que corría peligro, también estaban Tonks, Ginny y los niños. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Se convirtió en perro, y pasó entremedio de todos, esquivando hechizos y lo que se le pusiera en frente. Corrió y corrió hasta que finalmente llegó al punto donde podía aparecerse.

Pero volvió a transformarse, estaba a un kilometro de su casa. Pensó en todos los que había dejado atrás. Con desesperación rogó para que sus amigos se le unieran pronto y que su mujer estuviera resistiendo junto con Tonks y Ginny.

Y los niños. No, no se permitía pensar en lo peor, tenían que estar bien.

Había llegado, se encontraba en el antejardín de su casa. Las flores y sus árboles estaban destrozados, lo que confirmaba que Bellatrix estaba ahí, mancillando su hogar, ¿pero en dónde? No se escuchaba nada, y la casa no era tan grande. Corrió dentro y con horror vio la montonera de muebles rotos y en medio del sillón a Crookshanks, muerto. Gritó por Hermione, Tonks, Ginny y los pequeños, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Salió de la casa y se convirtió en el perro enorme, se valdría de su instinto.

Pronto le llegó el fuerte perfume de Tonks, que tanto le molestaba a Remus –lo agradeció en su interior-, además del aroma de la sangre.

Se le erizaron los pelos.

Antes de partir hizo un agujero con sus garras que asemejaba una flecha, para la Orden. Rápidamente se puso en movimiento y sus patas casi no tocaron el suelo mientras corría en dirección al olor, cuando se iba acercando, los aromas de su mujer, su hijo y los demás se intensificaron. Pero apenas escuchó voces lo tumbaron y una risa estruendosa seguida por chillidos le embotaron la cabeza.

-Creíste que no sabía que vendrías –Le espetó la misma voz que le había hablado en el callejón y sintió como su forma humana dejaba atrás al enorme perro- ¡Quiero ver tu expresión, cuando acabe con ellas!-.

Sirius se levantó del suelo y observó a Bellatrix, con el vestido a medio chamuscar y todo el brazo izquierdo abrasado; estaba con un montón de mortífagos a su espalda, tan maltrechos como ella. Él mismo tenía a un mortífago enorme detrás. Pero su atención se centró en medio de los árboles, había un rastro de sangre. No podía verlas, pero sabía que estaban ahí, en su forma perruna los olió a todos. Seguramente habían hecho fuertes hechizos defensivos y los mortífagos no podían acercarse.

-¡Se quedarán ahí, me oyeron! –Les gritó Sirius y Bellatrix rió-.

-Eso no lo decides tú –Le dijo y levantó su varita, pero antes dirigió una mirada maliciosa a los arboles- _Crucio -_No importaba todo el entrenamiento que tuviera, el dolor seguía siendo espantoso y por más que se contuviera un alarido salió de su boca_- _Aprendí a perfeccionar esta técnica, es muy interesante –Les contó a todos mientras le daba unos segundos de descanso a Sirius- …Déjenme enseñarles –Les dijo a los arboles nuevamente y sus mortífagos rieron cuando pronunció la maldición. Sirius sintió como su cuerpo se contorsionaba, el dolor era más intensó que al principio-.

-¡Suéltalo! –Escuchó la voz de Lupin, seguida por las voces de Harry, Moody y Kingsley- …Estás atrapada Bellatrix-.

-…Querida si no sales de ahí me temo que volveré loco a mí querido primo –Agregó sin prestar atención a la amenaza de Lupin, con fingida voz afectada. Volvió a reír y Sirius creyó más que nunca, que su prima había enloquecido –Tú sabes lo que es recibir este hechizo, ¿verdad, sangre sucia?-.

-¡No te atrevas! –Grito Sirius, sin poder enfocar los árboles a causa del dolor- ¡No se lo permitan! –Sabía que Bellatrix haría lo imposible por hacer que Hermione saliera-.

-¡Cállate! –Le dijo molesta, y unas cuerdas le amordazaron la boca tan fuerte, que sintió un hilillo de sangre resbalarle por el mentón- Vamos cuñadita, solo quiero conversar contigo de un viajecillo, compartir unos cuántos secretos –Siseó- _¡crucio! _–Volvió a gritar-.

El dolor se multiplicó y Sirius estiró su mano -o así lo creyó- para tomar la varita. Bellatrix se carcajeó como una loca y le pisó la mano, hundiéndosela sin piedad en el suelo. Sirius fue consciente de la batalla que se producía a su alrededor, de las maldiciones que iban y venían, pero nadie se acercaba a ellos. Los mortífagos no lo permitían.

-¿Quieres saber cuántos Crucio le hice a tu amigo antes de matarlo? –Le preguntó a Hermione implacable- Te quería mucho, lástima que fuera un sangre pura. Eso le pasa por juntarse con gente podrida-.

-¡Ya basta! –Le llegó el grito inconfundible de su mujer y Bellatrix se detuvo, pero sin levantar el pie de la mano de Sirius- …No sigas, déjalo-.

-¡Noo! –Gritó Harry-.

-¡Quédate dónde estás Granger! –Gruñó Moody con dificultad y Sirius trató de incorporarse, pero el pie de Bella se lo impedía-.

-¿Quieres saber para qué la quiero _Ojoloco_? –Se regodeó y Sirius vio la expresión fija de Moody en Bellatrix- …Tanto que protegen a la chiquilla y nadie se entera que ha cometido un crimen, uno imperdonable –Rió- …Sólo quiero hablar con ella, a fin de cuentas ustedes igual terminarán matándola-.

Sirius, a pesar del dolor, aprovechó la oportunidad y se levantó de sopetón, presa del pánico por lo que Bella acababa de decir. No pudo alcanzar su varita porque su captora fue más rápida y él –por la tortura- más lento. Al menos estaba libre. Remus cortó la cuerda de su boca y se dio cuenta como estaban de rodeados.

-¡Cállate! –Le soltó a Bellatrix, pero Moody le hizo un ademán para que se callara él. Tenía toda su atención- No la escuches Alastor, está loca-.

-Habla –Le exigió Moody y Bella sonrió triunfante-.

-Me temo que le di a mi sobrino cuando quise tumbar a tu mujer –Le dijo Bella a Remus, dando un rodeo, disfrutando con cada palabra- …Lo siento –Hizo un puchero-.

Remus enfurecido se lanzó contra ella y logró hacerle tres cortes en la cara, antes de que tres mortífagos lo atacaran brutalmente. Moody rugió y Harry salió en su ayuda. Se vio tan mal como Remus. Sirius sin varita, se lanzó impotente únicamente con sus puños.

-¿Qué dices Ginny? ¿Le dejamos otra cicatriz a tu marido? Una de oreja a oreja –Le habló complacida agarrándose el sangrante rostro- Y tú Nymphadora… Es una pena que tu cachorro se convierta en un bastardo –Bellatrix levantó su varita, dispuesta a acabar con Lupin- Pero tú –Le habló a Sirius- Sufrirás hasta que la perra de tu mujer decida a salir-.

El efecto de sus palabras consiguió el resultado que esperaba. Las tres mujeres salieron de en medio de los árboles con el rostro desencajado y las mejillas surcadas en lágrimas. Ginny se aferraba el brazo derecho que goteaba sangre, Tonks tenía la túnica rasgada y un corte profundo en la frente, Hermione cojeaba y se aferraba una costilla, Se notaba que el respirar le era difícil. A Bellatrix se le iluminó el rostro.

-Buenas chicas, buenas chicas –Repitió viéndolas-.

Los mortífagos se les acercaron presurosos y no repararon en que Moody lanzó un hechizo rápido que mato a dos de ellos y tumbó a otros tres. Remus, Harry y Sirius –ya con su varita- aprovecharon la confusión y redujeron al resto de mortífagos. Sirius trató de acercarse a Hermione, pero tenía que cuidarse la espalda, las maldiciones salían disparadas en todas direcciones y no podía enfocarla entre la nube de tierra que Bellatrix había levantado a propósito.

-¡Hermione! –Gritó aterrado y tropezó con un cuerpo inerte, una mano ensangrentada lo levantó del suelo. Era Ginny-.

-No pierdas la calma, confía en Hermione –Le dijo al oido, y a Sirius se le cortó la respiración-.

Bellatrix la tenía aferrada por el cuello, cubriendo todo su cuerpo con el de Hermione y apuntándole con la varita directamente al corazón.

-No puedes desaparecer Bella –Le advirtió Moody, que había perdido su ojo mágico-.

-Y ella tampoco –Amenazó Bellatrix-.

-Estás sola, asúmelo –Habló por vez primera Kingsley- Voldemort está muerto. Ya no tiene caso-.

-Ustedes nos lo quitaron. Lo mataron, ¡malditos! –Rugió desesperada- Pero lo recuperaré, y ésta va a ayudarme. ¡No se me acerquen!-.

Sirius palideció, Hermione se encontraba peor que antes. Al parecer le habían roto las costillas del lado derecho y el fuerte agarre de Bellatrix no la ayudaba para su mal respirar. Ella lo miró implorante y este levantó su varita, recordó lo que le había dicho Ginny: _"confía en Hermione"._

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Baja esa varita Sirius –Le dijo Remus, pero Tonks lo hizo callar, dándole a entender que no había otra opción-.

-¡No, no seas idiota Sirius! –Le gritó Ojoloco y Bellatrix se aferró aún más a Hermione-.

-¿Estás lista Mio…? -Le dijo y ella sonrió débilmente-.

-No se atreverían, ¡no te atreverías! –Gritó Bellatrix desafiante, hincándole más la varita en el pecho de Hermione-.

-Te estoy haciendo un favor prima –Le respondió Sirius- …Mándale mis saludos a Voldemort–.

Sirius parpadeó tres veces y sin ninguna duda pronunció el maleficio que atravesaría a ambas. Hermione cerró sus ojos en completa entrega.

-A_vada kedabra-._

Pasó en una fracción de segundos. Apenas Hermione cerró sus ojos desapareció del fuerte agarre de Bellatrix y se situó juntó a Sirius al momento que él pronunciaba el maleficio imperdonable. Lo último que vieron todos fue la expresión de sorpresa y horror de Bellatrix Lestrange, para luego salir disparada y caer pesadamente sobre un árbol.

Sirius se desplomó junto a Hermione; los Crucio de Bellatrix lo habían dañado internamente, vomitó sangre y la vista comenzó a nublársele. Trató de buscar fuerzas, no quería perder de vista a Hermione, quería ver a su hijo, asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero el desvanecimiento era inminente. Alcanzó a oír que decían su nombre y el de Hermione insistentemente, antes de perderse en la nada.

* * *

**Notas Fairy's:** _Me perdonan que todavía no responda sus lindos reviews? Les sirve que les diga que las llevo en el corazón y que son el motivo de que este aquí, entregándoles otro capitulo? Bueno si no… esperen a ver el siguiente cap, que se viene uuuuuff! Y con todos los honores a ustedes, mis lindos lectores. Un beso!_

_**S**_p **e**_C_t _r_ A**l** _F_ **a** i **R** _y_


End file.
